My hero academia New generation
by FalsoRick
Summary: Para Kota Izumi era difícil de asimilar que el heroe número 1 fuese el novio de su tia pero al entrar a la academia de heroes U.A se dara cuenta que eso es muy fácil de asimilar.
1. anuncio cabros

Buenos cabros tenía esta cosa abandonada porque había cambiado de teléfono y me daba palo volver a descargar la app pero ahora con esto de la cuarentena pienso volver, ya me dieron ganas de escribir, espero que en estos dos años haya dejado de escribir tan meh.

Espero que sigan ahí cracks porque leí sus comentarios y me subieron las ganas de escribir :)


	2. Aclaración

Muy bien antes de publicar capítulos tengo que decirles que voy a usar Oc de una artista que sube posts de bnha next generation, un Oc es un personaje original que tu mismo creas, además obviamente los hijos de los protagonistas no tendrían la misma edad que kota y eri pero eso me vale verga la verdad tienen la misma edad y punto.

La artista se llama superevey y pueden encontrarla en instagram por el mismo nombre :)


	3. Introducción

_Que el heroe número 1 sea el novio de tu tía es difícil de asimilar pero más difícil de asimilar es que una amiga de la infancia que hace mucho no ves entre a la misma escuela de heroes que tu._

 _..._ _Esta es la historia de Kota Izumi, un estudiante de la academia de heroes recién ingresado por recomendación que de ahora en adelante tendra que trabajar con su nuevos 19 compañeros de clase y afrontar las típicas situaciones de un estudiante adolescente._ **\----** _ **Hola!**_ _ **Soy nuevo aqui y esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste y si veo mucho apoyo la seguir**_


	4. capitulo 1

Kota seguía mirandose al espejo despues de casi treinta minutos cerciorandose de que se viese bien para su primer día de escuela.

Estaba nervioso no podía negarlo pero no era por ser el primer día sino porque se reencontraría con su amiga de la infancia Eri; estaba emocionado demasiado según su tía, pero no podía evitarlo despues de tantos años sin verse, todavía recordaba la primera vez que la vió...

 _ **Flashback**_

Estaba de visita en U.A, emocionado de ver a su heroe favorito: Izuku Midoriya.

Todavía se acordaba de la vez en que lo salvo de ese villano muscular, en ese momento empezo a confiar de nuevo en los heroes y en las personas...

tanto fue su gratitud con el aspirante a heroe que incluso escribió una carta para el chico, él esperaba que lo motivara, pues se enteró que el chico fué internato al hospital despues de su batalla con el villano, pero despues de eso no volvió a saber nada de él hasta ahora.

Fué hasta la sala de profesores para preguntar por el aspirante a heroe a el profesor que le impartía clases: Eraser head mejor conocido como Aizawa Shota.

-Aizawa-san!-lo llamó

-Ah? oh eres tu Kota- respondió ignorando lo que estaba haciendo en su escritorio

-Aizawa-san ¿no sabrá donde se encuentra Midoriya-san ?-le preguntó

-Midoriya? creo que se encuentra en la biblioteca- respondió volviendo a lo que hacía antes de ser interrumpido

-Entendido muchas gracias!-

Con eso en mente Kota partió hacia la biblioteca en busca de su heroe.

...

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca se sorprendió con lo que vió.

 _ **Kota pov's (narración desde su punto de vista)**_

Cuando llegué a la biblioteca vi a Midoriya-san leyendole un cuento a una niña que parecía tener mi edad, la apariencia de la chica era muy bonita tenía el pelo plateado con una especie de cuerno en su frente y unos hermosos ojos azules en los que me podía haber quedado viendolos todo ese rato de no ser porque Midoriya-san noto mi presencia y tuve que ir a presentarme.

 _ **Narración normal**_

-Are? Kota-kun hola, que haces aqui?

-M-midoriya-san hola v-vine a la academia a visitarlo pero veo que esta ocupado- responde un poco avergonzado el chico

-Uh? oh lo siento que descortés de mi parte Kota-kun ella es Eri-chan, Eri-chan él es Kota Izumi.

-D-domo mi nombre es Izumi Kota, puedes llamarme Kota- responde el chico el doble de avergonzado que la primera vez

-Vamos Eri-chan saluda a Kota-kun

-Domo mi nombre es Eri Aizawa un gusto conocerlo Kota-dono

-T-tranquila no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo

-Esta bien Kota-san

-Kota-kun quieres unirtenos le estaba leyendo un cuento a Eri-chan

-Esta bien.

...

Y así despues de una tarde entretenida de leer cuentos y jugar con su heroe ambos menores se fueron contentos de irse a sus casas con un nuevo amigo hecho

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Cuando se dió cuenta tenía una boba sonrisa de enamorado en el espejoya iba a salir del baño cuando una voz masculina lo llamo desde abajo.

-Izumi-kun baja que vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día!- lo llamó el novio de su tía

-Ya voy!- respondió

 _ **Kota pov's**_

Desde ese día mi vida a cambiado mucho aun recuerdo el día en el viaje escolar de los de tercero de la academia U.A a la propiedad de el grupo mi grupo de mi tía cuando descubrí que Midoriya-san estaba en una relación con mi tía, estaba muy impactado pero más lo estuve cuando anunciaron a Midoriya-san como heroe número 1.

...

 _ **Narración normal**_

Ya fuera de su casa el ahora aspirante a heroe partió rumbo hacia la academia, al ingresar al recinto se sorprendió mucho al ver lo mucho que habían cambiado las instalaciones y el edificio en general.

Cuando entró al edificio esa sorpresa se multiplico pues la última vez que estuvo ahi eso no era tan moderno.

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

-Estas seguro que no vas a decirle?-le pregunta shino llegando al costado de su novio.

-Segurisimo- responde este -Quiero que sea una sorpresa - comenta dandole un beso en los labios a su novia.

Eran pocas las veces en las que él estaba en casa, ser el heroe número 1 no era fácil saben? Asi que cuando ambos tienen tiempo libre, los dos lo aprovechan de la mejor manera y más ahora pues ese tiempo se vera reducido con el nuevo trabajo de Izuku: profesor de la academia U.A .

Así que ese día lo habían reservado para ellos dos, y si que fue productivo pues trabajaron demasiado, si saben a lo que me refiero no?

Shino Sosaki era de esas personas que se les consideraba activas y su novio... no hacía más que complacerla.

 _ **Con Kota**_

Ya en el salón Kota decidió que se haría al final de la primera fila al frente del escritorio del profesor, no es que fuese mal estudiante solo no quería destacar más de lo que ya lo hacía, pues ser uno de los dos estudiante que entraron por recomendación no destacaba poco que digamos.

Estaba muy atento de quienes entraban por la puerta vió a sus nuevos compañeros y vió a uno que llamo demasiado su atencion era un chico con el cabello marrón y unos pelos extremadamente puntiagudos , a Kota le recordó de inmediato a un antiguo compañero que tenía Midoriya-san pero este no era tan explosivo como el compañero de Midoriya-san...

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Bueno bueno bueno que les pareció el primer capitulo haganmelo saber en los comentarios y si tienen consejos o recomendaciones tambien escribanme en los comentarios o por interno.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir me despido adios**_

 _ **:D**_


	5. capitulo 2

_**Kota pov's**_

Ya estaba desesperado de no ver a Eri cruzar por esa puerta y además... !QUE RAYOS HACÍA AIZAWA SHOTA FRENTE A ELLOS!, no podía creerlo tendría que estudiar con el mismo maestro con el que estudio Midoriya-san y para ser sincero no se si estar emocionado o con miedo, según Midoriya-san el era un poco extricto... pero se preocupaba por sus alumnos (a su modo).

 _ **Narración normal**_

-Muy bien clase mi nombre es Aizawa Shota y sere su maestro por este año-comenta Aizawa con su típico tono monótono- así que lo primero que haré sera llamar a lista.Entendido?

-Hai Sensei!- comentaron todos al unísono

Despues de llamar lista solo le faltaba una persona por corroborar.

-Aizawa Eri?

-¡PRESENTE!- comenta una eri azotando la puerta y descansado en ella por lo cansada que estaba.

 _ **Minutos antes**_

Ring* Ring* Ring*

-Uhm? Que pasa?- pregunta una eri desconcertada al aire.

-Que horas son? - se vuelve a preguntar pero esta vez con un bostezo de por medio y mirando su reloj despertador.

-¡¿8:15?!-pregunta exaltada- !Voy a llegar tarde!- dice para despues levantarse de golpe para alistarse para ir a su primer día de escuela.

 _ **Eri pov's**_

No lo puedo creer voy a rebobinar a Shota-san, se supone que debió despertarme hace una hora!!!

pero no decidió dejar dormir a su dulce retoño para que llegase tarde, ahora voy 10 minutos tarde en mi primer día!

...

Ahhh no puede ser voy a llegar tarde y lo peor de todo... sudada!

...

Sí por fín ya puedo ver la academia.

Entro corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello y voy a la aula 1-A del curso de heroes.Ya a pocos pasos logro escuchar que me llaman a mi y con todas mis fuerzas entro y grito.

-¡PRESENTE!

cri*cri*cri*

Apenas me doy cuenta de lo que hice me pongo roja como tomate de lo avergonzada que estaba, y para colmo Shota-san me dice

-Si sabe que las clases comienzan a las 8:30 correcto?- si no fuese porque estabamos en clase hubiera hecho esa sonrisa burlona que siempre hace cuando quiere molestarme

-Sí Sensei-digo para despues ir a sentarme en mi asiento, que por si no fuera poco era al frente de Kota-kun.

 _ **Narración normal**_

 _-Que verguenza!!!- piensa Eri y con las manos en la cara para que nadie notase el terrible sonrrojo que tenía ahora- No lo puede creer debí haber parecido como una tonta frente a Kota-kun-continua ahora ya con la vista al frente_ para escuchar las indicaciones del maestro, sino fuese por que algo o mejor dicho alguien la distrajo.

~Pst Eri~ le dice Kota

-Ah?-es la repuesta de Eri volteando la cabeza a su dirección

~No voltees y susurra~ le dice el chico

~Que ocurre Kota-kun?~ahora es ella la que pregunta

~Esa forma de empezar el primer día fue la mejor~ le comenta con cierta gracia el chico

~Awww no me lo recuerdes por favor, pase una verguenza descomunal~ comenta otra vez la chica avergonzada

~Jijiji~ se ríe el chico en silencio~ No te preocupes so-

-Oigan ustedes dos- les dice Aizawa con una mirada que les da un escalofrío a ambos-Van a prestar atención a la clase o van a seguir cuchicheando?-les pregunta retóricamente al par de amigos

-G-gomen sensei- comentan los dos al unísono

-Muy bien, y esto es para todos no quiero más interrupciones en la clase.Entendido?

-Hai Sensei!- comenta el resto de la clase con temor.

-Muy bien continuemos- prosigue Aizawa-Este año uno de los tantos cambios que mencione antes de que interrumpieran, afectaría en torno a el festival deportivo, la razón es que este año heroes egresados participaran en él también.

-Sensei!- Dice una chica de pelo entre rojo y rosado.

-Si?

-Eso quiere decir que Deku el heroe número 1 estara aquí verdad?-pregunta con entusiasmo la chica.

-Si sobre eso iba a decirl-no alcanzó a terminar Aizawa ya que alguien entro de un portazo a la sala.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTARÉ AHÍ!- comenta un Izuku desde la puerta sorprendiendo a todo el salón.

-Este año igual que hace algunos años a el heroe número 1 se le ofreció un puesto para dar clases aquí y como pueden ver aceptó- terminó por decir Aizawa antes de meterse en su bolsa para dormir.

-Así es Aizawa-san, jovenes este año me tendran a mi como maestro junto a Aizawa-san. Espero hacerlo bien como maestro y mostrarles como es el camino y la enseñanza que debe tener un heroe.

Con eso dicho toda la clase 1-A empieza a aplaudirle al heroe emocionados de tenerlo ahí, a excepción de un chico que seguía sorprendido de tener a lo más cercano que tenía como figura paterna de maestro en su nueva institución cuando llegase a casa tendría muchas preguntas para el adulto y para su tía.

 _ **Al rato**_

Ya en el recreo Kota fue a "buscar" a Eri pues estaba justo al frente de ella.

-Hola Eri-le saluda Kota con una sonrisa

-Ah? oh hola Kota-kun- le responde el saludo igual con una sonrisa guardando los libros que tenía afuera dentro de su mochila.

-Veo que esta mañana te olvidaste de que hoy era el primer día no?-le pregunta entre risas.

-A-algo así. Veras mi padre que es el que usualmente me despierta decidió no hacerlo e irse a trabajar dejando a su hija llegar tarde- comenta entre molesta y feliz de ver de nuevo a su amigo y poder hablar con él.

-Parece que Aizawa-san quizo jugartela un poco hoy no?-comenta con cierta gracia-Y oye como lo llevas?-pregunta esta vez curioso a la chica.

-Que te parece si mejor vamos a la cafeteria y nos actualizamos de lo que nos ha pasado en estos últimos?- le pregunta con la intención de comer junto a él

-Me parece bien-le responde con una sonrisa

Y así ambos jovenes partieron rumbo a la cafetería, pero lo que no notaron era que alguien los estaba espiando.

-Parece que Izumi y Eri se llevan muy bien desde la última vez que los vi juntos que parecían muy tímidos el uno con el otro- comenta feliz de que el sobrino de su novia y casi hijo de los dos este con alguien de buena reputación y a parte que conoce- Ire decirle a Aizawa-san de que su hija ya tiene un amigo-comenta cómico el heroe.

 _ **Sate sate sate**_

 _ **Que les parecío el capitulo? , Les gusto?**_

 _ **y además tengo una pregunta para ustedes les gustaría que implentara el sistema de dormitorios ?**_

 _ **Decidí no ponerlo ya que no me parece necesario pues en el anime y en el manga lo pusieron como medida de seguridad debido a los ataques de la liga de villanos entonces no lo vi lógico ponerlo aquí, pero bueno diganme si quieren o si no**_ _**tambien intentaré hacer los capitulos mád largos.**_

 _ **sin más me despido**_

 _ **bye!!!**_ _**:D**_


End file.
